Alfred's Lullaby
by flowerpower71
Summary: Little America wakes up in the middle of the night and is frightened to death by a raging thunderstorm outside. Luckily for him, England is there to comfort him.


**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' belongs to Veinna Teng

Arthur was jolted awake from a deep sleep by a loud noise. He gasped, his emerald eyes shooting open as his bedroom was illuminated with a bluish colored flashing light. As quick as the light came it vanished.

It took two seconds for the Brit to realize that it was raining outside and that it was thunder that had woken him up. He groaned in annoyance and glanced at the clock. 2:00 AM.

"Bloody hell..." he grumbled in annoyance. He yawned and laid back down, pulling the covers over him again, ready to go back to sleep.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

Thunder roared again almost drowning out the cries of the small child.

Wait, small child?

Arthur facepalmed himself. How could he forget? Coarse it had only been two days since he had officially gained control over the new little colony known as America. He was still fairly new to parenthood...big brotherhood...you know what I mean.

Lightnening flashed and thunder roared again. America's cries echoed throughout the house and Arthur sprung from his bed, running down the hall to the child's room.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on!"

Upon finally reaching the room down the hall, Arthur grabbed the doorknob and opened the door and was greeted by a red faced, teary eyed, crying toddler standing up in his crib.

"Shh! Shh! Shh! Hey, hey, stop that now. I'm here, I'm here. It's alright Alfred." The Brit cooed going over and picking up the child. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"B-B-Bwitain!" the child hiccupped. Thunder went off once more, this time loud enough that it shook the house. Alfred screamed and clung to his older brother for dear life, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Arthur's eyes widened in understanding, his mouth forming an 'o'. "Oh I get it. Your afraid of the storm?"

The little colony just whimpered in response, burying his face in Arthur's chest, soaking his nightshirt.

A small smile pulled at the Brit's face and he gently bounced the child up and down in his arms. "Alfred there's nothing to be afraid of. The rain can't hurt you."

Alfred sniffled and looked up at Arthur with a disbelieving look. Thunder rumbled and Alfred stiffened, clinging tighter to his caretaker. He began wailing again and Arthur swayed back and forth, walking around the room trying to calm his little brother.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh. Alfred it's okay. Don't cry."

Trying to calm down the shaking child, Arthur quietly began to sing a lullaby.

_Little child, be not afraid The rain pounds harsh Against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, There is no danger I am here tonight_

Upon hearing the older male's singing, Alfred began to calm down. He sniffled and looked up at his big brother. Thunder roared again and lightening flashed at that moment, causing America to yelp and cling to Arthur once more.

_Little child, be not afraid Though thunder explodes And lightening flash Illuminates your tear stained face I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning_

By now the little colony had finally stopped shaking and his death grip loosened slightly on Arthur's nightshirt. America looked up at him, his sky blue eyes now red and puffy from crying. He sniffled some and snuggled against his big brother.

_Little child, be not afraid The storm clouds mask Your beloved moon_

_And it's candle like beams Still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight_

America happened to glance at his wall and yelped, clinging to England again. Said blonde turned around and saw what had frightened the child. On the wall was the shadow of what appeared to be a hand with long, spidery like fingers, ready to grab the boy. Arthur simply used his hand to make the boy look at him again and continued with his song.

_Little child, be not afraid The wind makes creatures of our trees And the branches to hands They're not real, understand And I am here tonight_

At these word's Arthur walked toward the window and pulled back the curtain, revealing the tree outside. The shadow disappeared and America sighed, resting his head onto the Brit's shoulder.

_And someday you'll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning_

Arthur smiled softly as he heard Alfred yawn. The child rubbed his tired eyes with his hand but refused to give into the temptation of sleep. Arthur simply adjusted the boy in his arms and looked down on him, still singing.

_For you know, once even I, Was a little child_

_And I was afraid But a gentle someone always came To dry all my tears Trade sweet sleep for tears And to give a kiss goodnight_

The Brit paused and kissed the child on the forehead before he continued on.

_Well now I am grown And these years have shown Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late So I'll hold you and wait Till your frightened eyes do close_

And much to the Brit's utter surprise but also delight, little America decided to join in singing the next chorus.

_And I hope that you know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

America couldn't take it anymore and yawned widely before he finally lost the battle with sleep and drifted off in Arthur's arms. The Brit just smiled lovingly at the child and placed him back into the crib. Alfred cooed happily in his sleep and cuddled his stuffed rabbit while Arthur covered him with the blanket and sang the last verse.

_But I'll still be here in the morning_


End file.
